The Legend of the legendary Worlds
by Sarikali
Summary: Es ist Harrys sechstes Schuljahr. Dieser war ein ganzes Schuljahr auf einer anderen Schule gewesen und kommt völlig verändert zurück. Was steht in den 2 Prophezeihungen? Was hat es mit den legendären Welten auf sich?
1. Chapter 1

Prolog - The Legend of the legendary Worlds

Autor: Sarikali

Inhalt :

Es ist Harrys sechstes Schuljahr. Dieser war ein ganzes Schuljahr auf einer anderen Schule gewesen und kommt völlig verändert zurück. Jedoch nicht alleine.

Währenddessen bahnt sich etwas schreckliches an. Was einst in 2 Prophezeiungen beschrieben wurde, trifft plötzlich ein. Der größte Krieg aller Zeiten steht bevor. Was wird geschehen?

Erklärung: Alle Charaktere gehören JK Rowling und nicht mir. Auch gehe ich nicht nachdem Büchern.

**Prolog - The Legends of the legendary Worlds **

Nach den uralten Legenden der Menschen, sollten legendäre Welten existieren. Jede dieser Welten, lag in einer anderen Paralleldimension, die durch Portale zu erreichen waren. Die, zu Beginn der Menschheit, noch für jeden offen gewesen waren. Es waren genau sieben Welten:

- Gaia  
- Narnia  
- Rokugan  
- Atlantis  
- Mittelerde  
- SianTan  
- Erde (auch Welt der Menschen, oder Sterblichen, genannt)

In Gaia, Narnia und Rokugan, sollten laut den Legenden, die mächtigsten, höchsten und ältesten unsterblichen Wesen leben. In Mittelerde, Atlantis und Teilen von SianTan, die jüngeren Völker der Unsterblichen. In den restlichen Teilen von SianTan und auf der Erde, die Sterblichen, wobei sich beide völlig verschieden schnell entwickelten. Die Menschen auf SianTan steckten mit ihrer Entwicklung noch Anfang des Mittelalters, und doch auch wieder nicht...

Die Portale zu den Welten, wurden laut den Legenden, wegen der bösen Mächte, versiegelt, die von der Erde und EarthSea aus, die anderen Welten angegriffen hatten. Somit blieben Unsterbliche auf den Welten gefangen, auf denen sie sich zu dem Zeitpunkt befanden, aber auch für vorher Verbannte, gab es keine Rückkehr mehr. Wie die Portale jedoch versiegelt worden waren, war unbekannt. Im Laufe der Jahrtausende, vergaßen die Meisten, dass es jemals eine Verbindung zu den anderen Welten gegeben hatte, und sogar, dass diese existierten.

_Seht die sieben legendären Welten,_

Gaia  
Die erste Welt,  
Welt der silbernen Seen,  
Der weißen Berge,  
Der endlosen Täler,  
Ursprung des unsterblichen Lebens,  
Geschöpfe der Elemente,  
Den Göttern gleich,  
Beschützer dieser Welt,  
Vereinen sie in Frieden,  
Werden das erste Siegel sein!

Narnia,  
Die zweite Welt,  
Welt der Magie,  
Der endlosen, tiefblauen Seen,  
Der immergrünen Wälder,  
Und schneebedeckten Ebenen,  
Heimat wunderschöner Lieder und Sagen,  
Ursprung der magischen Geschöpfe,  
Die jungen Unsterblichen,  
Hüter der Magie,  
Erschufen das zweite Siegel!

Rokugan,  
Die dritte Welt,  
Welt der ewigen Nacht,  
In Nebel versinkenden Täler,  
Und der Lavaseen,  
Bewohner tief im Untergrund,  
Herrschen mit eiserner Hand,  
Halten das Chaos und die Dunkelheit gebannt,  
Wiege des Krieges und der Macht,  
Verteidiger der Macht,  
Herrscher des dritten Siegels!

Atlantis,  
Vierte Welt,  
Welt des endlosen Ozeans,  
Der nicht endenden Tiefen ,  
Der freien Winde,  
Völker der Lüfte und Wassers,  
Erfinder großartiger Sachen,  
Erhalter der Schöpfung,  
Vollführer unvorstellbarer Dinge,  
Quell des Wissens,  
Bilden das vierte Siegel!

Mittelerde,  
Fünfte Welt,  
Das weite, grüne Land,  
Immergrüne Wälder,  
Und der vielen Gebirge,  
Verteidiger des Glaubens,  
Ursprung der Sterblichkeit,  
Beschützer der Pforten,  
Welt der Einheit,  
Behüter des fünften Siegels!

SianTan,  
Sechste Welt,  
Die grünen Inseln im Nebel,  
Das Brachland im Licht,  
Die Gebirge in Dunkelheit  
Erste Geburtsstädte des Bösen,  
Welt der Sterblichen,  
Erbauer großer Städte und Tempel,  
Erhalter der Pforten,  
Erhalter des sechsten Siegels!

Erde,  
Siebte Welt,  
Welt der großen Kontinente,  
Der weiten Ozeane,  
Zweite Geburtsstädte des Bösen,  
Bezwinger der Pforten,  
Welt des Krieges,  
Ursprung der Rache,  
Jüngste aller Welten,  
Schlüssel des Bösen,  
Erschaffen das siebte Siegel!

Prophezeiung 1:

Es wird der Zeitpunkt kommen, wo die sieben Siegel auf jeder Welt gebrochen werden. Wenn dies passiert, wird sich die Sonne auf jeder Welt verfinstern und erst nach sieben Tagen wieder erscheinen. Das wird das erste Zeichen sein. Das Zweite werden drei schlimme, magische Stürme sein und das letzte Zeichen wird die Rückkehr des Bösen. Wenn das geschehen sollte, wird es das ende der Welten einläuten.

Prophezeiung 2:

Wenn das uralte Böse wiederkehrt, um die sieben Welten zu zerstören, wird eine Macht erscheinen, die sich dem Bösen in den Weg stellt. Ob diese Macht das Böse bezwingen wird, hängt von den Entscheidungen der Auserwählten ab. 

Die wenigen, die diese Prophezeiungen kannten, wussten nicht, ob sie einer von beiden trauen konnten, ob nur eine wahr war, oder ob sie beide stimmen könnten. Außerdem waren sie nicht in allen Welten bekannt.

Das war der Prolog. Ich hoffe der Anfang hat euch gefallen. Mit dem Gedicht habe ich es mir schwergetan. Trotzdem hoffe ich, das es einigermaßen gelungen ist.

eure Sarikali


	2. Kapitel 1 Das magische Konzil

**Kapitel 1 - Das magische Konzil **

In einem schneebedeckten Garten, stand eine, im weißen Kimono gekleidete Person, mit knielangen, schwarzen Haaren und ein paar silbernen Strähnen darin. Diese schaute den schneebedeckten Kirschbaum an. Wie lange der junge Mann da schon stand, konnte keiner sagen, doch die Totenstille wurde unterbrochen, als jemand durch den Schnee, auf den Mann zulief.

Kurz hinter ihm, blieb die Person stehen, deren Gesicht durch die Dunkelheit verdeckt wurde. Doch der Mann wusste genau, wer sich ihm da genährt hatte.

"Was führt dich, nach so langer Zeit, zu mir, mein Alter Freund?", fragte er den anderen, ohne jegliches Gefühl in seiner Stimme.

"Immer noch der Selbe wie immer. Ich denke, du hast es vor drei Tagen auch gespürt und weißt, warum ich gekommen bin!", gab dieser nur zurück.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah wieder zum Baum hinauf und fuhr mit seiner Hand, über die Rinde.

"Selbst, wenn ich hier bin, spüre ich es. An meinen ganzen Körper spürte ich es, wie die anderen es auch getan haben. Ein weiteres ist gebrochen und es sind nicht mehr viele übrig. Ich spüre die Restlichen zwar noch, aber es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch sie verschwunden sind.

Jemand ist hinter ihnen her und hat in letzter Zeit, zwei von ihnen vernichtet. Du solltest wissen, dass meinen Augen nicht so schnell etwas entgeht!", erwiderte er nun etwas gelangweilt.

"Wir wissen beide, wie wichtig es ist, dass sie erhalten bleiben, sonst passiert eine Katastrophe!", entgegnete der andere nur genervt. Sein Gegenüber öffnete seine Hand und ließ ein paar Kirschblütenblätter in den Schnee fallen.

"Vielleicht lege ich es ja gerade darauf an, mein Freund. Es ist schon zu lange her, seit ich mal einer Apokalypse zugesehen habe. Und diese Welt kann eine Verbesserung gebrauchen!" Damit ging der Kleinere der beiden, zurück zum Haus. Sein Freund kam völlig perplex, hinterher.

"Du solltest mehr rausgehen, anstatt immer so viel Zeit alleine, in deinem Labor, zu verbringen!", riet er dem Kleineren. Dieser grinste kurz, dass es ihm eiskalt über den Rücken lief.

"Ah ja, dein typischer Ratschlag! Ich verbringe schon viel zu viel Zeit an der frischen Luft, anstatt in meinem Labor und das ist verschwendete Zeit. Auch, wenn wir natürlich genug davon haben!"

Sie gingen durch das Haus, in die große Bibliothek, die extra magisch vergrößert war, um die ganzen Bücher fassen zu können. Auf den Tischen lagen aufgeschlagene Bücher und stapelweise Notizen und Blätter. Doch ein ziemlich abgenutzter Wälzer, ohne jeglichen Titel, mit einem schwarzen Einband, lag mitten auf dem Tisch und zog den Blick der beiden Anwesenden, kurz auf sich.

"Das Buch hab ich ja schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen!", meinte der Silberblonde, nachdem er seinen Mantel ausgezogen hatte.

"Kannst du auch gar nicht, es gibt nur vier Exemplare auf dieser Welt und die sind alle sicher verwahrt. In den falschen Händen, kann das Wissen, das die Bücher enthalten, großes Unheil anrichten. Natürlich wollen wir das ja nicht!", grinste der Schwarzhaarige.

"Ja, ich weiß, die anderen drei sind gut verwahrt und deren Existenz wird totgeschwiegen. Doch jemand muss von der Existenz erfahren haben, oder weiß sogar mehr, als wir vermuten. Ich meine, warum sollten sonst in so kurzen Abständen, zwei vernichtet werden?", hakte der Größere jetzt nach.

"Aus Versehen, zum Beispiel. Du machst dir darüber, im Moment, viel zu viele Sorgen. Wenn jemand, oder etwas, systematisch die restlichen Relikte vernichten würde, dann wären wir schon längst hinterher, so gut müsstest du uns doch kennen. Außerdem ist einem von euch vielleicht mal eingefallen, dass die Zauber ihre Wirkung verlieren? Nein, ihr denkt gleich immer an das Schlimmste und nicht das Einfachste.

Zauber halten nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit, das glauben zwar alle, dem ist aber nicht so. Wer schon so lange lebt, müsste das langsam mal Wissen. Aus dem Buch wissen wir, wann etwa der Zauber gesprochen wurde und daher ist es klar, dass dieser jetzt langsam seine Wirkung verliert!", erklärte er seinem alten Freund frustriert. Dieser hörte zu und schlug sich dann an die Stirn.

"Man, wie kann ich das nur immer wieder vergessen, wenn wir dich nicht hätten, dann sähe es deutlich schlimmer aus, auf der heutigen Welt!" 

"Das glaub ich auch!", stimmte er lächelnd zu. 

Irgendwo anders auf der Welt, klappte jemand gerade das gleiche Buch zu, worüber die beiden gerade geredet hatten. Die Frau legte es zurück an seinen Platz und kam zu dem gleichen Schluss, wie der Schwarzhaarige.

Auch, wenn einem immer alle weiß machten, dass ein Zauber nie vergeht, sie taten es und es war sowieso schon ein ziemliches Wunder, dass diese Zauber so lange gehalten hatten. Aber sie wusste, was es auch bedeuten würde, wenn dieser komplett verschwunden war. Das würde auch nicht mehr lange dauern, vielleicht noch bis Mitte, oder Ende, des Jahres Sie hoffte natürlich, dass es sich noch etwas hinausziehen ließ. Was bestimmt nicht passieren würde, so wie sie das Schicksal kannte.

Bald nahm das ruhige Leben ein Ende, was so auch besser war, das wäre mal eine Abwechselung in ihrem Tagesablauf. Wie in alten Zeiten. Ja, wie sie diese vermisste und die anderen ebenso. Es war schon ziemlich lange her, seit sie ihre Freunde und Gefährten gesehen hatte. Doch jetzt wusste sie erst mal ein paar andere über die Lage informieren und dann wieder an ihre Arbeit gehen, denn die machte sich ja nicht von selbst.

Nachdem sie ein paar magische Telegramme rausgeschickt hatte, ging sie wieder in ihr Labor und testete ihre Neuentwicklung weiter. Den letzten Test hatte sie ja unterbrochen gehabt und das Ergebnis von dem davor entsprach noch nicht ihrer Vorstellung.

Zwei Tage später, es war Mitte Juni, wurde auf der gesamten, magischen Welt in den Zeitungen geschrieben.

_Zusammenkunft des magischen Konzils_

Erst mals, seit 600 Jahren, tritt das magische Konzil wieder vollständig zusammen. Der Grund dieser Sitzung ist jedoch nicht bekannt. Es wurden zwar seit 600 Jahren immer wieder neue Mitglieder in das Konzil gewählt, aber es trat nie vollständig zusammen.

Im magischen Konzil versammeln sich die Oberhäupter der ältesten, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien, der gesamten Welt. Jede Familie hat das Recht, maximal zwei Familienmitglieder zum Mitglied des Konzils zu ernennen. Meistens wird dies jedoch durch die Nachfolge geregelt. Über die Mitglieder des Konzils und wie ihre Macht genau aussieht, ist nichts bekannt. Nur, dass seit mehr als 25 Jahren, die gleiche Vorsitzende das Konzil leitet. Jeder kennt ihren Namen, der viel gefürchteter ist, als du-weißt-schon-wer. 

Diese Sitzung lässt jedoch darauf schließen, dass uns etwas Schlimmes bevorstehen könnte. Aus der Geschichte geht hervor, dass das magische Konzil immer dann vollständig zusammentrat, wenn Schlimmes bevorstand. Wir hoffen jedoch, dass dem nicht so ist, da wir mit du-weißt-schon-wen und den Todessern, im Moment genug zu tun haben!

Andre Bright

Tagesprophet 

Dieser und weitere Artikel, sorgten natürlich für ziemliche Aufregung in der Welt. Die Minister versuchten selbstverständlich die magische Bevölkerung zu beruhigen. Sie selbst hatten zwar den Artikel auch gelesen, aber die meisten von ihnen waren keine Mitglieder des Konzils.

Inzwischen hatte die Vorsitzende des magischen Konzils, Zesstra, die wohl mächtigste und einflussreichste Hexe der Welt, ein Statement dazu abgegeben. Mit ihrem Interview, hatte sie mal wieder die gesamte Welt geschockt. Aber das hatten sie ja von ihr erwarten können, denn wann schockte sie mal niemanden, es war halt ihre Art und ihr Stil. Selbst diesen angeblichen Möchtegern dunklen Lord, hatte sie bei einem Duell zu seiner Anfangszeit, gehörig in den Hintern getreten und ihn auf seinen Platz verwiesen.

Wer wagte es heute noch, sich gegen sie zu stellen? Niemand. Wegen ihrer Arbeit, hatte sie sowieso wenig Zeit sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, was sie bestimmt sehr freute. Ein paar mal im Jahr, legte sie jedoch ihre typischen Auftritte hin und zeigte der Welt, dass sie noch da war und wer hier das Sagen hatte. Jetzt gerade bereitete sie die Sitzung des gesamten Konzils vor. 600 Jahre lang, war immer nur ein kleiner Teil zusammengetroffen, da sich auch die magische Welt gespalten hatte. Europa für sich, Asien ebenfalls für sich, Amerika ebenso, Australien und Afrika waren bei den anderen drei, ebenfalls vertreten. Denn auf beiden Kontinenten gab es nur wenig magisch begabte.

Somit gab es genug Einladungen zu verschicken. Aber dafür gab es ja noch genug Personal, das sich darum kümmern konnte. Sie hatte handeln müssen, als sie die Nachrichten von zwei ihrer guten Freunde und Familie, bekam, die beide dasselbe schilderten. Wie diese verdammte Presse das mal wieder rausbekommen hatte, war ihr im Moment egal. Den Grund dieser schnellen Zusammenkunft, kannten sie nicht und sie würde höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass es auch so blieb.

Das magische Konzil wusste sehr viel mehr, als die normale Muggel- und die normale, magische Bevölkerung, auch nur erahnen konnte. Für das Wissen, auf das sie Zugriff hatten, würde jeder Wissbegierige töten, um nur daran teilzuhaben. Oh ja, sie kamen an die Bibliothek der Welten heran - der einzige Weg, um noch mit den anderen Welten in Kontakt zu treten, ohne die Siegel zu lösen, oder die sieben Geheimnisse jeder Welt, wie sie auch genannt wurden.

Aber auch nicht jedes Mitglied des Konzils, war in alle Geheimnisse eingeweiht. Sie hatte lange Zeit gebraucht, um zu lernen, wie man die Menschen einschätzen konnte. Als sie zur Vorsitzenden wurde, war sie eine Meisterin darin geworden. Es war ja nicht so, dass die Menschen von Grund auf verdorben waren, oh nein, das waren sie nicht, leider waren sie zu sehr nach Macht aus. Dazu waren sie oft egoistisch und zu sehr auf sich selbst fixiert, wenn sie nach der absoluten Macht strebten. Leider traf das auch auf einen Teil der Mitglieder des Rates zu, sie waren nur auf ihren eigenen Vorteil aus und wie sie schnell genug die Karriereleiter erklommen.

Jedoch, ihr Vorteil war auch, dass sie selbst schon so lange Vorsitzende war, denn daher kannte sie die meisten Familien ja schon und deren Kinder, die den Platz ihres Elternteils später einnehmen würden.

Im Moment hatte Zesstra nur die wichtigsten und engsten Mitglieder des Konzils benachrichtigt. Das waren die ältesten Zaubererfamilien der Welt, wozu ihre auch gehörte. Leider gab es genug Möchtegern dunkle Lords, die es in den letzten Jahrhunderten, vor allem auf diese Familien abgesehen hatten. Es gab genug, die diese Verfolgungen nicht überstanden hatten. Für sie gab es eine Gedenkhalle im Hauptquartier des Konzils, auf einer unbekannten Insel, die seit Jahrhunderten vor den Augen der Muggel und der restlichen Zauberwelt, verborgen lag.

Während Zesstra ihren Gedanken nachging, beobachteten sie ein paar silberne Augen. Ihr Gast sah ihr schon eine ganze Weile zu, seitdem sie mit ihm ihr weiteres Vorgehen besprochen hatte. Er kannte Zesstra schon sehr lange und wusste, was sie gerade beschäftigte.

"Meine liebe Zesstra, wenn du dir den Kopf noch länger zermaterst, wird dich das auch nicht weiterbringen. Die beiden Vorfälle werden gerade von unseren besten Experten untersucht. Wir bekommen ständig Nachrichten über den Fortschritt und was sie bisher herausgefunden haben. Außerdem stehen wir wieder in Verbindung mit SianTan, Mittelerde und Atlantis. Also heißt es für uns, erst mal Ruhe bewahren!" Damit trank er wieder seinen Tee.

"Du kannst vielleicht in dieser Situation Ruhe bewahren, aber ich kann es nicht unbedingt. Ich muss das ganze Konzil zusammenrufen und mich darauf vorbereiten, was ich ihnen sagen werde. Bisher weiß ich so gut wie gar nichts!", erwiderte sie nur darauf.

"Weil du noch nicht in die bisherigen Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen rein gesehen hast. Sie liegen bereits ausgewertet vor!", wies er sie darauf hin.

Seufzend setzte sie sich mit einer weiteren Tasse Tee an ihren Computer und schaute sich die bisherigen Ergebnisse an. Während ihr Gast nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte - manchmal benahm sie sich noch wie ein Kind, was er eigentlich sonst amüsant fand, allerdings nicht in diesem Zusammenhang, denn auch er machte sich Gedanken, wie jeder andere Eingeweihte.


	3. Kapitel 2 Chaos in der Familie

**Kapitel 2 - Chaos in der Familie **

Lucius Eldarion Malfoy, der Hausherr von Malfoy Manor und Teilhaber einiger Unternehmen, schritt stolz den Kieselweg zu seinem Haus hoch. Ein Jahr war es her, seit er hier gewesen war. Ja, seine neue Arbeit im magischen Konzil hatte ihn ziemlich in Anspruch genommen. Eine Beförderung war wieso schon überfällig gewesen, bei seiner exzellenten Arbeit. (A/N: wir sind ja gar nicht Eitel! ) 

Doch das Jahr in Amerika, fern seiner Familie, den Todessern und der vergangenen Ereignisse, hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet. Er würde sein Leben jetzt komplett umkrempeln und bei seiner Familie würde er anfangen. Was er durch seine neuen Kontakte herausbekam, bestätigte nur den Verdacht, den er schon seit Jahren hegte.

Nachdem er sein Haus betreten hatte, nahmen ihm zwei ängstliche Hauselfen die Sachen ab. Dann fragte er einen, ob seine Frau und Sohn daheim seihen. Die zitternde Kreatur vor ihm bekam jedoch kaum einen Ton über die Lippen, so schickte er diese wütend weg. Mit wehendem Umhang ging er durch die Flure zu seinem Arbeitszimmer. Von dort aus konnte er feststellen, ob die anderen beiden Bewohner des Manors anwesend waren. Weder sein Sohn, noch seine Frau befanden sich auf dem Gelände, wie er feststellte.

Somit hatte er noch etwas Zeit, um sich etwas auszuruhen und sein Vorhaben nochmals genau zu durchdenken. Bei seiner Frau musste man auf alles gefasst sein und er wollte ihr keine Chance lassen, sich doch noch irgend herauszuwinden. Das beherrschte sie zu gut.

Nach einiger Zeit stieg er aus der Quelle und zog sich was Bequemes an. Im Moment bevorzugte er bequeme Stoffhosen und Satinhemden, die er gerne offen trug. Das hatte er sich in Amerika wieder angewöhnt, weil seine Frau sich immer darüber aufregte. Endlich war er auch wieder dazugekommen etwas Krafttraining zu betreiben während seines Aufenthaltes in Ausland. Seine Frau und die Arbeit hatten ihn von zu vielen abgehalten. Auch Voldemort und dessen Aufträge waren daran Schuld gewesen. Doch das würde jetzt anders werden.

Seinen ersten Urlaub seit einem Jahr würde er jedoch auch genießen, denn das hieß keine Aufträge für Voldemort, seine Frau oder vom Ministerium erledigen. Dieser unfähige Trottel von einem Minister würde sich sowieso davor hüten, ihn nur um etwas zu bitten. Und dieser ebenso unfähige dunkle Lord brauchte bei ihm auch gar nicht erst anzutanzen, damit er wieder irgendwas rausreißen musste, was ein anderer Todesser vermasselt hatte. Egal, ob er dessen Stellvertreter war oder nicht.

Oh, wie er sein bisheriges Leben gehasst hatte, was ihm sowieso jetzt vorkam, als ob ihn das jemand anderes erzählt hätte. Er erinnerte sich nämlich nicht genau daran, irgendetwas davon je erlebt zu haben. Die Bilder waren trotzdem in seinem Kopf. Eine dieser Erinnerungen kam ihn seit einer Woche öfters hoch.

Dieser Abend vor etwa 19 Jahren, sollte der Abend werden, wo Lucius seinen Eltern seine Verlobte vorstellen wollte. Diese waren sehr traditionsbewusst, besonders sein Vater, der kein Malfoy war, sondern aus einer armen reinblütigen Familie aus Schottland stammte. Seine Mutter hatte ihn heiraten müssen. Trotz dass er nicht treu war, hatte sie sich nie von ihm scheiden lassen.

Auch betrachtete er Lucius nie als seinen Sohn, sondern dessen Halbbruder, der eigentlich ein Schlammblut war. Was sein Vater natürlich gekonnt überspielte. Jedoch nach Erbrecht war Lucius der Erbe der Malfoys.

Mit seiner Verlobten war er nach Malfoy Manor gekommen und traf nur seine Mutter am Abend vor. Sie war sofort von seiner Verlobten angetan gewesen. Sie hieß Khalia Elora Everhate und war die Tochter des stellvertretenden Vorsitzenden des magischen Konzils, Lord Frederic Everhate, und von Lady Aurelia Everhate, einer Anwältin, die es geschafft hatte Ministerin von Japan zu werden. Eine der ältesten reinblütigen Familien, älter als die Malfoys. Neben den Everhates gehörten auch die Potters dazu, beide ließen sich etwas gleich weit zurückverfolgen.

Nachdem Khalia gegangen war, kam sein Vater zurück und verkündete ihm, dass er mit Narzissa Black verlobt worden sei. Wie er dieses Weib hasste, sie war daran schuld gewesen, dass er von Hogwarts geflogen war und in Durmstrang seinen Abschluss machte. Lady Malfoy war von den Blacks auch nicht sehr angetan, denn diese Familie stand ziemlich weit unten in der Gesellschaft der Zauberer, vor allem die Eltern von Narzissa Black und deren beiden Schwestern. Beide waren strikt gegen diese Verlobung. Doch sein Vater schaffte es ihn mit einem Fluch so lange unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen, um mit Narzissa ein Kind zu zeugen. Danach blieb ihn gar nichts anderes übrig, als sie zu heiraten.

Seine Mutter jedoch ließ das nicht auf sich sitzen und entledigte sich ihres Mannes auf sehr geschickte Weise. Niemand hatte je Verdacht geschöpft, dass sie ihn vergiftet hatte. Sein Halbbruder wurde kurz vor Dracos Geburt von Voldemort getötet, als er dessen Abstammung herausbekam. Er selbst hatte ihm nie eine Träne nachgeweint. Malfoy Manor gehörte danach ihm alleine, da seine Mutter nach Amerika zog. Der Kontakt mit Khalia riss jedoch nie ab und ihre Verlobung hatten sie auch nie gelöst, da die eingeweihten ja die Wahrheit kannten.

Um Draco kümmerte er sich zwar, aber schlief seit dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht nicht mehr mit Narzissa in einem Bett. Dazu lag sein Schlafzimmer auf der anderen Seite des Hauses. An das Familienvermögen kam sie auch nicht heran, dafür hatten er und seine Mutter gesorgt. Draco war die Ausnahme, jedoch nur solange wie er seiner Mutter nicht etwas davon abgab.

Auch hatten beide hinter den Rücken des Anderen Liebschaften, er jedoch hatte nur Khalia, die einzige Frau, die er je geliebt hatte. Obwohl er bei den Todessern einen anderen Ruf in Hinsicht von Frauen hatte, war es ihm egal, denn das war immer Khalia mit anderem Aussehen gewesen.

Während er in Gedanken war, lief Malfoy Senior durch den Park seines Anwesens. Mit Cassandra Malfoy (seiner Mutter) hatte er bereits auch darüber gesprochen, dass es einige Veränderungen in der Familie geben würde. Worüber sie froh war, denn sie hatte Draco bisher nur ein einziges Mal gesehen, weil sie Narzissa verabscheute und diese sie ebenso. Das letzte Treffen mit der restlichen Familie lag auch schon Jahre zurück. 

Der Abend kam und Lucius Malfoy saß bereits am Esstisch, als der Rest der Familie langsam eintrudelte. Sein Sohn war in Begleitung von Blaise Zabini. Doch seine Frau warf Todesblicke zu der weiteren Person am Tisch. Cassandra Malfoy hatte sich für den heutigen Abend einfach selbst eingeladen und saß jetzt neben ihrem Sohn. Draco schaute die ihm unbekannte Frau an. Ihre Haare waren silberblond und zu einem Dutt gebunden und ihre Augen waren blaugrün.

"Vater darf ich fragen, wer unser Gast ist?", versuchte er so höflich wie möglich zu klingen.

"Ich stelle mich lieber selbst vor. Mein Name ist Cassandra Malfoy, ich bin deine Großmutter, mein lieber Enkel!", meinte sie und lächelte.

Draco entgleisten dabei die Gesichtszüge. Er wusste nicht, dass er noch eine Großmutter hatte, die dazu noch die Mutter seines Vaters war. 

"Das letzte Mal hab ich dich kurz nach deiner Geburt gesehen, daher kannst du nichts von mir Wissen. Ich lebe in Amerika und deine Mutter war sowieso immer dagegen, dass ich Kontakt mit dir habe!" Dabei warf sie Narzissa einen eiskalten Todesblick zu, die diesen kurz erwiderte.

"Aber warum?", wollte Draco jetzt wissen.

"Weil weder ich noch meine Mutter einverstanden waren, dass ich mit deiner Mutter verlobt wurde. Ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst verlobt, doch mein Vater wollte davon nichts hören. Er stellte mich unter einen Fluch, wodurch ich mit deiner Mutter schlief. Zwei Monate später stand sie vor der Tür und war mit dir schwanger, der Vater sollte ich sein. Somit habe ich sie geheiratet!", erklärte Lucius Draco mit Verachtung in der Stimme.

Draco sah jetzt ziemlich blass aus, was Lucius, Cassandra und Blaise bemerkten. Jedoch nicht Narzissa, diese kochte innerlich vor Wut, weil sie anscheinend immer mehr die Kontrolle über ihren Mann verlor, den sie nur wegen seines Vermögens geheiratet hatte, von dem sie seit Jahren keinen Heller bekam, nur weil sie das im Vertrag übersehen hatte.

"So sehr ich diese Unterhaltung genieße, wir sollten erstmal etwas Essen und dann weiterreden!", mischte sich jetzt Blaise ein. Damit wurde das Abendessen aufgetragen.

Nachdem Essen setzten sich die drei Erwachsenen und die beiden Jugendlichen in einen Saloon. Der junge Malfoy sah immer noch so ungesund blass aus.

"Also warum bist du hier, Cassandra?", fragte Narzissa ziemlich wütend.

"Nun, ich wollte meinen Enkel mal wieder sehen und meinen Sohn, der sich auch keine Mühe macht, mich einmal zu besuchen!" Lucius verstand sofort was sie meinte und stöhnte auf.

"Mütter!" Dafür bekam er fast einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, wenn er nicht ausgewichen wäre.

"Sie ist auch auf meinen Wunsch hier, denn schließlich ist das mein Haus und nicht diese Bruchbude, die dir deine Eltern hinterlassen haben, liebste Narzissa!", sagte Lucius arrogant und kalt.

(A/N: Damit ist nicht der Grimmauldplatz 12 gemeint, das gehörte der Familie von Sirius. Narzissa hatte ein ziemlich verfallenes Landhaus von ihrer Familie vererbt bekommen, da ihre ältere Schwester Andromeda zu dem Zeitpunkt schon verstorben war)

Langsam bekam die Erbin der Blacks etwas Panik, da die Situation ihr über den Kopf wuchs. Außerdem schien jegliche Kontrolle über ihren Mann ebenso verloren zu sein. Sie konnte nur  
noch hoffen, dass die beiden nicht das wussten, was sie befürchtete. Doch genau das war der Fall, wenn man die beiden Gesichter der anderen beiden Erwachsenen kurz beobachtete. Aber wenn Narzissa dachte, sie würde da so einfach rauskommen, hatte sie sich ziemlich geschnitten.

Denn in dem Moment tauchte der Familienanwalt der Malfoys mit ein paar Auroren auf. Jetzt sprang Narzissa auf.

"Narzissa Malfoy, setzten sie sich auf der Stelle hin oder wir werden sie wegen Fluchtgefahr verhaften. Das Gespräch wird dann im Ministerium fortgeführt und zwar in einer Zelle!", warnte der Anwalt sie vor. Mit verschränkten Armen setzte sie sich wieder hin. "Ich werde jetzt die Anklagepunkte gegen Narzissa Malfoy geb. Black verlesen!"

Mit einem Schweigezauber wurde Dracos Mutter erstmal mundtot gemacht, bis die Anklagepunkte verlesen worden waren. Danach durfte sie erst dazu Stellung nehmen.

"Punkt 1: Narzissa Malfoy wird beschuldigt ihren momentanen Mann Lucius Malfoy betrogen zu haben. In der Hinsicht, dass ihr gemeinsamer Sohn Draco Malfoy gar nicht der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy ist, sondern der von dessen verstorbenen Halbbruder Lucien Sebastien Malfoy. Diese Tatsache ist in einem Vaterschaftstest bewiesen worden.

Punkt 2: Narzissa Malfoy wird beschuldigt mit Tibeus Morvant, dem Mann von Cassandra Malfoy, einen Plan geschmiedet zu haben, mit dem sie meinen Mandanten in diese Ehe zwangen. Die Beweise zu diesem Punkt sprechen dafür!

Narzissa Malfoy wird in allen Punkten für schuldig gesprochen. Sie wird verurteilt ihr restliches Leben in dem Zaubergefängnis "Bacsojard" zu verbringen. Führt sie ab!", befahl der Anwalt und das taten die Auroren auch. Narzissa versuchte sich zwar zu wehren, aber es gelang ihr nicht ohne Stimme. Ihr Zauberstab wurde zerbrochen und sie abgeführt. 

(A/N: Bacsojard ist das schlimmste Zauberergefängnis neben Askaban auf der Welt. Es liegt auf einer versteckten Insel bei Amerika!)

Als Narzissa weggeführt wurde, musste Draco erstmal beruhigt werden. Dieser wollte das Ganze nicht verstehen und konnte es auch nicht. Blaise ging lieber nach Hause, während Lucius Draco im Arm hielt und ihn versuchte zu beruhigen. Cassandra hatte allen etwas Tee bringen lassen und einen Beruhigungstrank für Draco mitbringen lassen.

Nachdem dieser den Trank eingenommen hatte, warteten sie, bis sich der Junge beruhigt hatte. Mit wässrigen Augen sah er Lucius und Cassandra an.

"Warum? Warum nur?", wollte er wissen.

"Dazu muss ich etwas ausholen und bitte unterbrich mich nicht. Mein Vater Tibeus Morvant stammte aus einer schottischen, reinblütigen, armen Familie. Diese Familie war auch für ihren Wahnsinn und ihre Gewalttätigkeit bekannt. Meine Mutter Cassandra Malfoy hatte ihn heiraten müssen, weil ihre Eltern das so entschieden haben. Ich wurde nach 6 Jahren ihrer Ehe geboren. Doch mein Vater war niemand, der etwas von Treue hielt. Nein, er schlief mit jeder Frau, die er kriegen konnte, egal ob Muggel oder Hexe.

Mein Halbbruder entstand aus der Verbindung mit einem Squib, einem Schlammblut, wo wir erst vor kurzen herausgefunden haben, dass es sich dabei um die Tochter von Cassandras verstorbenen Bruders handelte. Somit meine Cousine. Wir wissen nicht, ob er oder sie es wussten zu dem Zeitpunkt. Dein Großvater wusste es jedoch später, wie wir herausfanden.

Narzissa Black war der Grund warum ich aus Hogwarts flog, weil ich für etwas beschuldigt wurde, was sie getan hatte. Doch Dumbeldore war damals schon zu sehr verblendet und er glaubte Narzissa, weil er in ihr ein anständiges Mädchen sah, die in Slytherin falsch war. Allerdings gehörte sie sehr wohl in dieses Haus. Du weißt wie Bellatrix ist, so waren ihre Eltern auch. Daher mochten wenige diese Angehörige der Blacks. Andromeda Black war die einzige Ausnahme.

Vor etwa 19 Jahren, wo ich in meiner Lehre im Ausland war, kam ich Heim, um meiner Familie meine Verlobte vorzustellen, ihr Name war Khalia. An dem Abend traf ich jedoch nur meine Mutter an. Sie war begeistert von ihr und hieß sie willkommen in der Familie. Jedoch wurde die Freude von deinem Großvater zunichte gemacht, als er strahlend verkündete, dass er mich mit Narzissa verlobt hätte. 

Cassandra und ich waren dagegen. Doch er bekam immer das was er wollte und zwang mich mit einem Familienfluch von seiner Familie, dass ich eine Nacht mit Narzissa verbrachte. Sie hatte einen Fruchtbarkeistrank geschluckt, um schneller Schwanger zu werden. Jedoch klappte es nicht in dieser Nacht. Der neue Plan meines Vaters war es nun, dass Narzissa von Lucien schwanger werden und mir das Kind unterschieben sollte. Dadurch wurde ich gezwungen, sie zu heiraten.

Das hat geklappt, denn du bist dieses Kind, Draco. Sie kam eines Abends an und weinte sich die Augen aus, dass sie schwanger von mir sei und ihre Familie sie verstoßen würde, wenn sie keinen Vater für das Kind hätte. Ich willigte also ein. Vor der Hochzeit jedoch haben wir zu dritt einen Vertrag ausgetüftelt, der es deiner Mutter verbat, nur einen Knut oder Sickel vom Malfoyvermögen zu kriegen, weder bei meinen Tod, Scheidung oder bei deinem Tod.

Unsere Ehe lief bei deiner Mutter so ab, dass sie andere Zauberer ausnahm, da das Vermögen ihrer Familie ja mit ihrer Schwester Bellatrix geteilt wurde. Sonst hätte sie ihren Lebendstandard nicht solange aufrechterhalten können. Lange Zeit habe ich auch keinen Verdacht geschöpft, bis ich etwas an dir bemerkt habe. Es war ein kleines Mal, was Lucien auch gehabt hatte. Erst dann fiel mir auf, dass dein Geburtstermin und der angebliche Tag deiner Zeugung nicht übereinstimmen konnten.

Jedoch war deine Mutter immer recht gut über meine Aktionen informiert, bis ich das Jahr über in Amerika war. Dort ließ ich einen Vaterschaftstest machen und mein Verdacht bestätigte sich. Das war jedoch nicht das Einzige, was ich über Narzissa herausfand. Das magische Konzil wusste eine ganze Menge über sie. Ich entschloss mich also zu handeln und somit kam das Ganze hier jetzt raus.

Du musst wissen, sie hatte vor, mich bald zu ermorden und auch dich, wenn du ihr zu gefährlich geworden wärst. Also mir zu ähnlich. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen, Draco?", fragte er seinen eigentlichen Neffen.

"Ich kann es kaum glauben, Vater... Äh, Onkel...verdammt, was auch immer. Aber damit habe ich keine Eltern mehr, wer sorgt dann für mich?", fiel ihm dann plötzlich ein. "Ich will in kein Waisenhaus!"

"Das werden wir auch nicht zulassen, Draco. Egal was war, du kannst nichts dafür, was deine Eltern getan haben. Außerdem sah ich immer meinen Sohn in dir und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Ich habe vor, dich zu adoptieren. Das Ganze wird nur ein paar Leuten im magischen Konzil bekannt sein. Nicht dem Ministerium, nicht   
Dumbeldore, noch irgendeinen anderen. Somit wäre das, als ob du immer mein Sohn gewesen wärst!", erklärte er ihm ruhiger.

"Wir lassen dir jedoch Zeit darüber nachzudenken, Draco. Denn du musst das Ganze hier erstmal verdauen. Das war ein ganz schöner Schock für dich. Ich konnte jedoch Lucius nicht überstimmen, dass du nicht dabei bist!", meinte Cassandra jetzt und seufzte.

"Weil er dann das Ganze noch weniger verstanden hätte, als er es jetzt schon tut. Vor allem was hat Narzissa all die Jahre für ihren Sohn getan? Ich habe Draco großgezogen, während sie von Party zu Party gezogen ist. Sie hat weder sein erstes Wort, noch seine ersten Schritte mitbekommen, sie war nie da! Entschuldige, wenn ich das jetzt so offen sage, Draco. Es ist mit mir durchgegangen!", entschuldigte er sich bei seinem Neffen. Dieser seufzte.

Er hatte das zwar nicht gewusst, aber es stimmte! Seine Mutter hatte sich kaum um ihn gekümmert. Mal war sie mit ihm einkaufen gegangen, aber mehr auch nicht. Zur Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft hatte er sie solange genervt, bis sie mitgekommen war. Ja, es stimmte und er hatte ihr auch noch vertraut. Aber da hatte er sich wohl völlig in ihr getäuscht. Langsam ging er in sein Zimmer und legte sich ins Bett. Er war völlig mit den Nerven fertig.

Als er nicht schlafen konnte, ging er durchs Haus, bis er Licht in einem der Räume sah, die er nie hatte betreten sollen. Diese waren auch ziemlich gut verschlossen gewesen. So öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür und sah, dass es ein Schlafzimmer war. Dort stand gerade Cassandra und schaute sich um.

"Du kannst ruhig reinkommen, Draco, ich weiß, dass du das bist!", hörte er plötzlich ihre Stimme und kam etwas nervös ins Zimmer. "Da kann wohl jemand nicht schlafen. Ich auch nicht!" 

"War das dein Zimmer?", fragte er unsicher, da er nicht wusste, worüber er mit ihr reden sollte.

"Ja, das war mein Schlafzimmer und der Raum, in dem ich auch Lucius zur Welt brachte, während sein Vater wieder sonst wo besoffen in einem Bett lag. Tibeus war kein angenehmer Mann, musst du wissen, zum Glück hast du weder ihn, noch Lucien kennen gelernt!", meinte sie erleichtert und lächelte ihn an.

"Warum warst du nie hier? War ich etwa kein Familienmitglied für dich?" Sie sah ihn etwas länger an und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett.

"Ein Grund war die Feindschaft mit Narzissa und ich dachte, mein Sohn hätte mich hintergangen, als er Narzissa heiratete. Er sagte mir erst Jahre später, was wirklich vorgefallen war. Doch der wahre Grund ist, dass ich sehr lange sehr krank war. Kein Arzt wusste einen Rat! Also erzählte ich dies einer alten Freundin von mir und diese erzählte mir von einem Spezialisten für seltene Krankheiten.

Ich verließ England und ging nach Amerika, wo ich mich in Behandlung gab. Mein Zustand war damals nicht gerade der beste. Es dauerte lange Jahre, bis ich endlich schmerzfrei und gesund war. Danach hab ich mich erholt. Lucius war mit die einzige Stütze in dieser Zeit, worüber ich dankbar bin. Doch wir wollten dich damit nicht konfrontieren. Glaub mir, ich wäre gerne bei dir gewesen. 

Schließlich hab ich genug von deiner Kindheit verpasst und jetzt bist du schon ein junger Mann. Einem wird erst bewusst wie schnell die Zeit vergeht, wenn man alt ist!", grinste sie.

"Du bist doch nicht alt!", sagte Draco.

"Mein Junge, du musst noch einiges lernen! Ich bin alt genug, glaub mir. Ich habe große Zauberer kommen und gehen sehen, wie auch dunkle Lords!", antwortete sie ihm und tätschelte kurz seine Hand, bevor sie aufstand.

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, da er wusste, dass man Frauen nicht nach ihrem Alter fragte. Das wurde ihn schon früh beigebracht.

"Lucius sollte dir endlich mal erklären, wer unsere Familie wirklich ist, Draco!", unterbrach sie seine Gedanken.

"Wer sind wir denn?"

"Unsere Familie ist eine ziemlich alte Vampir- und Dämonenfamilie. Von der Blackseite kommt ebenso Vampir dazu, aber auch Veela. Daher schließe ich darauf, dass du ein Vampir-Veela-Mix bist, wo der Vampiranteil die Veela völlig unterdrückt. Es könnte jedoch auch ein Dämon-Vampir-Mix sein. Da müsstest du einmal Lucius fragen!"

"Äh, was bist du?" fragte der junge Malfoy sie geschockt, über die Neuigkeit. Er war entweder ein Vampir-Veela-Mix, ein Dämon-Vampir-Mix oder vielleicht ein Dämon-Veela-Mix. 

"Ich in ein Dämon, ein Todes- und Schattendämon um genau zu sein. Mein Sohn ist ein Mix Dämon und Todesengel oder so etwas. Somit gehören wir zu den Wesen, die unsterblich sind, in gewisser Weise, denn man kann uns natürlich auch töten!", erklärte sie ihm.

"Was war dann mein Großvater?"

"Das kann ich dir gar nicht genau sagen, darüber haben wir nie gesprochen!", sagte sie ihm ehrlich.

"Er war ein Vampir-Veela-Mix!", meinte Lucius plötzlich, der aus dem Nebenzimmer kam.

"Woher weißt du das, Luce?"

"Das magische Konzil hatte eine Blutprobe von ihm, wie auch von Lucien und dessen Mutter Rosetta. Draco ist jedoch ein Dämon-Vampir-Mix, mit ein paar Anteilen der Veela. Aber zu gering, dass sie je ausbrechen oder ihn beeinflussen würden, solange er sich nicht mit einer vollen Veela bindet!", antwortete er ihr und grinste.

"Weißt du, manchmal hasse ich das magische Konzil!", erwiderte sie nur darauf.

"Wir sollten versuchen noch etwas zu schlafen! Morgen haben wir noch einiges zu tun!", kam es nun vom Hausherren in einen strengen Ton, der nun ging. Draco verabschiedete sich von Cassandra und ging ebenfalls wieder ins Bett.

Wäre er doch heute Morgen bloß nicht aufgestanden oder bloß bei Blaise geblieben!


End file.
